sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Egypt
The Kingdom of Egypt is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 215 AD. The state is unique in that it was the only time in Imperial History when a newly joined nation had it's ruling dynasty deposed and replaced by a secondary line of the Imperial Dynasty (see List of Elam Dynasty Pharaohs of Egypt), which was similarily later instaled in Sudan. The King is Neferkheperure-waenre Intef X., and the Prime Minister is Nynetjer. The Kingdom is in personal union with Sudan. The Capital is Shedyet, also known as Crocodilopolis. Religions Gods * Anedjti, God of the Ninth Nome of Lower Egypt. * Ash, God of Oases * Yah, New Moon God * Renenutet, Goddess of the Harvest * Renenet, Goddess of Fate * Sobek, crocodile God, god of fertility History Following the conquest of the Kingdom of Egypt by Emperor Tazitta XIV, the Emperor installed the younger of his twin sons, as Pharaoh Menmire-setpenre Eparti. The capital was moved to Crocodilopolis/Shedyet and the cult of the God Sobek was restored to it's former glory, the Pharaoh was stated to be a living incarnation of Sobek, and the High Priest of Sobek became the most important religious official in the country. Divisions Egypt consists of 15 districts, where all major law enforcement and peace keeping duties are delegated to the Royal Guard of Egypt (although the Egyptian Royal Police of Thebes exists), the Protectorate of Benin and the Ausert Province. The country is formally divided into two entities, Greater Egypt, which includes Upper and Lower Egypt and the Garamatian (Libyan) and Outer Carthaginian (Tunisian) districts and Outer Egypt, or the Egyptian Colonies, which include Ausert and Benin. This is a result of the nations prior division into Greater Egypt, which was further subdivided into 8 districts, and the Colonies, which had no such subdivisions until 1783 AD/3785 IA, when the Garama and North Garama Provinces were dissolved and their territory annexed to Greater Egypt and divided into the Antipyrgus, Garama and Oe nomes. In 1799 AD/3801 IA, the Outer Carthage and West Carthaginian Provinces were similarily dissolved and transformed into the Raoued and Oran districts. Finally in 1802 AD/3805 IA, the Remada Province was dissolved and split into the Districts of Remada and Sabha. Population Egypt has a Population of 11 516 000, divided amongst the districts and colonies thusly * Crocodilopolis Nome: 2 320 000 * Tay-ynt-netert Nome: 1 778 000 * Djed Nome: 1 290 000 * Taremu Nome: 1 042 000 * Zau Nome: 928 000 * Abu Nome: 856 000 * Waset Nome: 822 000 * Antipyrgus Nome: 473 000 * Remada Nome: 339 000 * Sabha Nome: 305 000 * Iunyt Nome: 282 000 * Raoued Nome: 234 000 * Garama Nome: 202 000 * Oran Nome: 196 000 * Oea Nome: 176 000 * Ausert: 148 000 * Benin: 125 000 Demograhpics The population consists of: * Egyptians (60 %) * Berber (12.5 %) * Ibycus Greeks (9 %) * Daza (4 %) * Tuareg (3.5 %) * Teda (3 %) * Zaghawa (1.5 %) * Benin Peoples (Fula, Bariba, Somba, Fon, etc.) 2.5 % * Others 4 % Religion The Egyptian faith, while a state religion, is only praticed by 43 % of the population. 39 % practice the Elamite religion, 5 % are Riminian Christians, 3 % practice an isolated form of Riminian Christianity (see Desert Christians), centered around the The Five Desert Monasteries, with only very loose control by Riminian Catholic Church of North Africa and the rest practice various other local religions. Nobility The Kingdom of Egypt posseses a hereditary peerage, based on an Ancient Egyptian model. The King stands on the pinnacle, with the Counts (Hatya), Hereditary Princes (R-Pat) and "Scribes" (Sesh) below him, in descending order. King Neferkheperure-waenre Intef X dissolved several of the most important of the old peerages upon his ascension. The Peerages are, in order of precedence * The Hatya of Hatwaret * The Hatya of Abdju * The Hatya of Apu * The R-Pat of A-ment * The R-Pat of Zawty * The R-Pat of Naqada * The R-Pat of Behdet * The R-Pat of Iuny * The R-Pat of Dehenet * The R-Pat of Hebenu * The R-Pat of Pikuat * The R-Pat of Mer-nefer * The Sesh of Tjeku * The Sesh of Djan'net * The Sesh of Anpet * The Sesh of Terenuthis * The Sesh of Thmuis * The Sesh of Troyu * The Sesh of Ba'h * The Sesh of Per-Bast * The Sesh of Gesy * The Sesh of Per-Medjed * The Sesh of Hut-Sekhem * The Sesh of Pe * The Sesh of Hut-Repyt Notable former Peerages * The Hatya of Herwer